


Password Protected

by Megs (Megs1001)



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs
Summary: If you hope to keep secrets, make your passwords harder to guess.





	Password Protected

**Author's Note:**

> I may've written this on Post-its this afternoon at work. And by may, I mean that's totally the way it happened. It's also officially the second time I've written ff and more than a little inspired by the twitter group.

"Hey, do you have those pics from last weekend?" Maya asked as she flopped down on the couch where Andy and Warren were watching a movie.

"Nope, Vic was supposed to text 'em but you know how that goes. Go ask her," Andy replied without looking up.

"I tried, she's crashed out in her bunk, napping & I didn't see her phone anywhere."

"Napping? Really? We've only been on shift like three hours and taken zero calls! Wonder what... or who kept her from sleeping at home last night," Andy scoffed.

"Umm, hello, still over here and none of my business," Ben piped up from the corner.

"Just get them out of her cloud, she won't mind," Andy said, ignoring Ben.

Maya bit her lip, worrying, "Shouldn't I ask first, I mean boundaries and all, I feel bad not asking..."

"Everybody's dressed, shower boundaries don't apply in this situation, besides, she'll never know. Go on, her password is Teapot1 with a capital T," Andy urged.

"I dunno... gah, it doesn't work," Maya said, throwing up her hands.

Warren sighed and shook his head, "Probably need a punctuation, did you try a punctuation mark?

"You're a genius, we forgot the exclamation point!" Andy said, patting him on the arm.

"Okay, here we go... photos. Oooh, lookie here, meoww, go Vic!" Maya exclaimed, admiring the most recently uploaded photo, an image of a shirtless man, standing in front of the stove, half turned away from the camera. As her gaze finally reached his face she sat up straight. "Wait, what the hell, is that Chief Ripley?!? OMG, it is!" she shrieked.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Andy yelped, grabbing for the phone, "What is he doing half naked in Vic's kitchen?"

"Looks like the man's making pancakes," Warren pointed out with a smirk, leaning over Andy's shoulder and earning himself a glare from both women.

"What do we do now? What... do... we... do? Do we confront her? Do we report this? What's the protocol here? She's going to know we were messing in her stuff," Andy ranted, pacing back and forth.

"Now before you do anything hasty, you should do some reconnaissance," Ben suggested, holding up his hands, ever reasonable.

Maya looked thoughtful and even Andy paused in her pacing. "Reconnaissance?"

"Yeah, a little observation and fact finding research, you know, get more of the big picture before we get ahead of ourselves here. Then talk to her. Don't confront, just talk to your friend and yeah, maybe grovel a little for snooping in her stuff," Ben said.

"Travis! We can grill Travis! Maya can make him spill, she scares him a little!" Andy shouted, pushing past Ben.

"No, no interrogations, be smooth, gentle research..." Ben started, but it was too late, they'd both shot out of the room in search of Travis.

 

Andy and Maya found Travis in the workout room, pedalling hard on a stationary bike. They stood one on each side, arms crossed until he gave in and looked up. "Can I help you ladies?" he asked with a sigh.

"Spill it. We know you know, so spill." Maya said.

Travis did his best to avoid making eye contact with either of them, "What do you think you know I know? I'm gonna need some clarification. I know plenty of things, for instance, did you know that cycling..."

Andy leaned in, waving a finger in his face, "Cut the crap, Montgomery, we know that you know what we know you know."

"Nope, not me, I can neither confirm nor deny that I know what you think you know that I know. Wait, was that enough knows? I don't even know!" Throwing up his hands, Travis hopped off the bike and stalked off, muttering to himself.

"Now what?" Andy asked with a whine, "He was our best lead. Dean hates gossip and Jack's oblivious."

Maya huffed out a breath and squared her shoulders. "Now we go straight to the source and hope to deflect when she asks how we know," she said resolutely.

 

Vic came awake as she felt the mattress shift. Pulling the covers from over her head, she blinked one eye open to see her two friends sitting on either side of her, staring intently. "Hmm, creepy... what's up, guys?" she asked, sleepily.

"I dunno, you tell us. We were just thinking that we're in the mood for pancakes, weren't we, Andy? Don't pancakes sound good?" Maya said, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"How do you feel about pancakes, Vic? Had any good pancakes lately?" Andy chimed in, "Pancakes are a great way to start the day, aren't they?"

Now wide-eyed and wide awake, Vic glanced from one friend to the other and back, "Whaa? No, no you can't. Wait... how did?" She sighed, "Well shit..."


End file.
